Serana Dawnsinger
PAGE IS IN MASSIVE REWORKING - Current Quality: Poor #Where You Can Contact Me|Contacts}} #Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Artist Credits|Artist Credits}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Personality Traits|Personality}} #History|History}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Some Quotes|Quotes}} #Trivia|Trivia}} }} |Row 2 title = Magic Schools:|Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Alignment:|Row 3 info = Chaotic Neutral|Row 4 title = Faiths:|Row 4 info = Belore Elune (Secretly)|Row 5 title = Reaction:|Row 5 info = Alliance Horde||Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Race:|Row 7 info = Ren'dorei Dawnish Quel'dorei (Formerly)|image = File:Serana Lionsong.jpg|thumb|577x577px]]|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Military Service:|Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Status:|Row 10 info = Undead|imagewidth = 300|image3 = Serana's Hair Style.png|tab3 = Past - In Elune's Grace|caption3 = Serana after her found faith in Elune. By: Nocturyn|image4 = Serana Dawnsinger portrait (2).png|tab4 = Past - The Violet Rose|caption4 = Serana during the Ghosts of the Past Conflict. By: Michelle Ejdrup|image5 = Serana by shalandrassil-dcqid20.png|tab5 = Past - Precious Memory|caption5 = Serana before the founding of Dawnshire. By: Shalandrassil}} Serana Dawnsinger (Born January 23 -75 BDP, Dalaran) is the current head of House Dawnsinger and general of Dawnshire. She is the eldest child of Teran Dawnsinger and the leader of House Dawnsinger's Ren'dorei chapter. Formerly a mage of the Kirin Tor and celebrated veteran of the Second War, Serana sacrificed her life of grandeur to experiment with fel magic. Regardless of her intentions she was sentenced to exile. At first Serana found solace within her solitude, but eventually the loneliness effected her near the point of insanity. Out of desperation for company she joined the Scarlet Crusade. However this allegiance was cut short. After a long application process Serana was welcomed back into the Grand Alliance and has participated in many campaigns over the years afterwards. She is an advocate for all kinds of magic users within the Alliance, including those of more taboo specializations. In recent months Serana has sought to end Theradin's horrific campaign within the northlands, and in doing so avenge her mentor Berwyn Lightstrider. She has been struggling to win the Thyrin War. History Abridged Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles, Teran Dawnsinger and Kiraun Sunwing. It was rather odd for a elven girl to be born in Dalaran, nonetheless both parents agreed that it was a more stable place to raise a child. Teran was from a long line of ethnic Quel'dorei, but Kiraun begged him to ensure Serana never came in contact with her heritage for safety reasons. Teran reluctantly agreed to the term, but he demanded that Serana could pursue her dreams - no matter how dangerous they may be. Despite her position as nobility, Serana was faced with bullying as a child for several reasons. She was awfully tall for a girl, her hair was black, she was 'eccentric' and was an elf growing up in a human's city. Regardless of it, Serana endured arcane schooling nonetheless and even grew stronger because of the constant berating from her peers. Eventually she learned it was best to play along with their insults and get on their good side. One of Serana's major struggles during childhood was her social disability. She had abnormal posturing, lack of eye contact, she repeated herself constantly, kept a flat tone of voice and maintained very repetitive movements. Over the years she learned to manage her 'eccentric' ways, but its always affected her. Her best childhood friend was her younger sister, Alea Dawnsinger. The two were partners in crime and general dorks together. They were able to spend all day indoors in each other's company. They often played cards, practiced magic or had pillow fights. Although they drove each other mad after each fight they came back to each other about an hour later (usually in tears.) On her sixteenth birthday, Serana was given her first staff which she named 'Phoenixsong' after her Thalassian heritage. Second War The Second War marked a major part of Serana's adult life. Her father formed a military group named the 'Dalaran Onslaught' and when Serana asked why he explained it was to combat the Orcish Horde. Naturally, Serana and Alea were intrigued by what the orcs were. Upon learning their threat they attempted to join the Onslaught. When they approached their father, Teran offered them an opportunity in the Alliance far greater. He secured an allegiance with House Lightstrider and revealed that one of their members, Berwyn Lightstrider was willing to take two Dawnsingers as students to show his house's good faith. It took some convincing, but eventually the sisters decided to become his pupils. As Berwyn's pupils the both of them were trained within the art of war, although Serana's path was far more difficult than Alea's. Serana participated in several major battles of the Second War but for every battle she participated she missed on two others because of the injuries she sustained. After the conflict in Hillsbrad, Serana grew terrified of the warzones. It was only with the invasion of Quel'thalas that she became active again. Berwyn remained in Quel'thalas and from that point, Serana was given charge of a small strike force consisting of ten soldiers. Serana was afraid to lead, but after two victories in the Siege of Lordaeron and the Siege of Blackrock Spire her confidence was bolstered. Within Blackrock she found a tome that was once owned by the Shadow Council, even though she knew it was 'evil' the power it offered was so alluring to her. Peace Times After the Second War Serana was notified of her father's tragic passing. Hearing the news set Serana over the edge and she eventually gave into temptation and delved into the powerful fel and necrotic magics the tome offered. She swore an oath that day - that she would one day become strong enough to prevent the orcs from hurting another soul again. She became an advocate for the execution of the orcs which earned the scorning of staunch Alliance political supporters including Berwyn. While Serana hunted down and butchered random orcs that survived the war, Alea tracked down and slew the troll responsible for Teran's demise. But the elf's heart was not entirely filled with hate, she found comfort with an attractive young priest. He was patient, kind and had a similar quirky personality to Serana. Bryant and Serana were an energetic couple with a introvert-extrovert dynamic. While Serana was often quiet and seclusive, Bryant was outgoing and pronounced. Serana brought intimate calm to his life while he increased her social confidence. She'd often remark Bryant made the best sandwiches in Lordaeron. Eventually Bryant and Serana came under attack by a group of orcs, which resulted in Bryant's critical injury. Serana was discovered as a fel wielder because of her instinctive use of the banned magic and was exiled for it. It didn't matter to her, though considering it was to save a loved one. Third War In the Third War Serana did not stand idly by. She assisted in escorting refugees out of Lordaeron and Quel'thalas alike to wherever the boats would take them. Although she was shunned for her use of dark magic, she didn't hold any bitter feelings and was devoted to protecting the Alliance regardless. Three years in the Scarlet Crusade Once the Third War was over Serana returned to her exile. Over time she realized that she would go insane if out alone for so long with only deceased orcs to keep her company, so she signed up to the nearest sign of life. The Scarlet Crusade. Although the crusaders were suspicious of the elven woman at first, a month of quarantine answered many questions and she was admitted into the ranks. Serana assisted in the Summertide Assaults, although her greatest achievement in the crusade came with a battle against the Forsaken. Once her commanding officer was struck down, Serana took leadership of the party and utilized the tactics she learnt from the Second War to decimate the enemy undead and orc forces. It felt good for her to be back in the fray against the Horde. Eventually Serana met her second love in the form of a charming, yet devious priest named Vincent. The man manipulated Serana into falling for him, and eventually used her masochism and affection to his advantage. He used Serana as a means to continue his bloodline, and once he was through with her he reported all her secrets including her efficiency in necromancy. Serana was going to face execution if not for the intervention of Dalren Lightstrider. He reasoned that if they killed Serana, they'd lose his support. In the end Serana was allowed to leave the crusade, but she could not exit with her newborn son. Dalren since this event was conflicted on his views of the Crusade's morals. Regret While wandering the northlands aimlessly, broken and ashamed Serana had much time to contemplate over her son's loss. Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she claw, scratch and burn her way to kill Vincent? Why did she ever fall for him.... All those questions she asked herself ripped her up inside. She felt like a failure as a mother and as a soldier. A Not So Grand Return Serana's time in self deprecating isolation was abruptly ended when she was found by an Alliance scout in the Western Plaguelands. In the camp she was cleaned, fed and given water but also came under intense interrogation. After answering their questions, Serana was offered a place in the Grand Alliance under the vouching of the camp's quartermaster. It took a month and a half, but Serana's application was accepted. She was granted the private rank and sent to Outland. The Storm War In Outland Serana was tasked with ending the Sin'dorei threat within Netherstorm. Although disheartening to see her people fall so low, Serana agreed to end the Sunfury's regime over the area. It was in Netherstorm that she encountered a blood elf fighting for the Horde. It was abhorrent to her, how the Thalassians could disgrace those who gave their lives defending Quel'thalas by joining the very faction that ravaged their kingdom in the Second War. When allowed, Serana dispatched the whatever Horde she could including the Sin'dorei. It was a glorious feeling to butcher in vendetta alongside her Alliance comrades once again. However, Serana's deep hatred for the enemy concerned her peers. Netherstorm was also Serana's first contact with the void. Much like the fel, the dark force intrigued her and even tempted her to the point she brought a void gem back to Azeroth, but she didn't follow through with its seductions of power. Revenge Served Thalassian Style The Scourgewar's beginning marked a new and remarkable chapter within Serana's military career. She signed up for the newly formed Silver Covenant. Due to her blatant and extreme bigotry towards any of the non-Alliance races, the warlock was banned from entering the Argent Tournament and in turn fighting on any of the major anti-scourge warfronts. Rather than shoving her emotions down she resolved to battle the Scarlet Onslaught, Scourge and Horde in several campaigns spanning the Grizzly Hills and Dragonblight. In reward of her efforts Serana was promoted to the rank of corporal. Dragonblight was her second contact with the void where she fought against the mysterious Raven Priests. In a secret diary entry, she noted her immense curiosity towards their magic. Finally Serana's first contact with Theradin was on the Grizzly Hills warfront, where she engaged in a duel with the Death Speaker and was forced to retreat. The Third Siege of Lordaeron Serana participated in the Third Siege of Lordaeron with the hopes that the Alliance would gain control of the capital city. However, her expectations were crushed by the reality she did not account for - Jaina's mercy towards even the most dangerous enemies of the Alliance. It disheartened her to witness such a high ranking member of the Alliance show such 'misplaced trust' in the Horde's leadership, especially when in defiance of Varian Wyrnn. Once the new Alliance-Horde war was announced, Serana remained behind in the northlands to fight for the survivors of the Forsaken's atrocities. Blood of the North While in the northlands Serana submitted an application to join the 7th Legion but she was declined due to her minor rank in the main Alliance force. As a result of this Serana spent her time in the Alliance-Horde war focused around Lordaeron, namely the Western Plaguelands, Hillsbrad and Tirisfal fronts. While in Tirisfal, Serana participated in the Scarlet Civil War where ironically she rescued Dalren Lightstrider from execution. By the time she departed, Serana earned the rank of 'sergeant major' in the Alliance army. The Purge of Dalaran Serana's next major assignment was under the Silver Covenant where she was called to Dalaran to aid in the purge of Horde presence in the city. Although at first Serana was bloodthirsty and brutal against the Sin'dorei, a sick feeling brewed in her stomach. She might have agreed with the slaughtering of Horde soldiers, but the civilian casualties left her with overwhelming guilt. After the purge Serana avoided her once beloved home of Dalaran like the plague. This event changed her perspective on the Sin'dorei. She started to believe that the solution was not slaying citizens under Lor'themar's dictatorship, but instead ending the Horde officers who control the Sin'dorei's allegiance. The Thunder Isle While in the Thunder Isle Serana was still recovering from the purge of Dalaran, and so she decided to work on bolstering the Kirin Tor Offensive's machinery rather than fighting on the forefront. The tomes left by ancient mogu necromancers proved useful in Serana's study of death magic, on the isles she discovered how to summon spirits from the grave. She also found a codex of xeroth which taught her the art of fel fire. The Iron Horde Rather than participating in the expedition to Draenor, Serana spent the Iron War fighting members of the Iron Horde that arrived on Azeroth. At one point in the conflict Serana's commander fell in battle, rather than standing idly by she took his mantle. With the use of war elekks, teleportation, bladed chariots, shield walls and firestorms Serana turned the Battle of Sorrows in the Alliance's favor. For her decisive victory she was awarded the rank of master sergeant. The Legion's Third Invasion As a master sergeant Serana participated in the Stormeheim conflict under Genn Greymane's banner. She was astounded by the Vykrul in the area. Their traditions and history especially earned her awe. While fighting with the Legion Serana's fel powers increased dramatically, turning her once violet arcane-infused orbs to a ghastly green. If not for her armor and tabard she would have been mistaken for a Sin'dorei. Invading the Legion On the Legion's homeworld Serana was taken back by the alien landscape. It was nothing like anywhere she had been before, including the alien landscape of Outland. Her time was spent fighting in Mac'aree where she was confronted with the beautiful wildlife, technology and of course the void. The experience she had working with the Lightforged gave her a respect for the Draenei people (whom she formerly looked upon with negative prejudice). Final Temptation After prolonged contact with the void Serana was barraged with whispers and temptation to delve into the shadows which she had so long fought against. Finally, it became too much. After listening to the whispers Serana trained in the powers of shadow magic, the more dependent she grew on the void the more it attempted to sway her to their side. In the end Serana did not forsake her loyalties despite the immense offers of more power, but she continued to struggle against the 'evil voices.' Rebirth Serana abandoned the Argus Campaign early in hopes of curing the void's whispers. Once she confessed her affliction a fellow soldier of the Silver Covenant she was recommended to seek out a group of Sin'dorei exiles for assistance. The journey took several months, but eventually she stumbled upon the group of mages and warlocks within the Ghostlands. After a long explanation she was welcomed into their ranks in hopes of finding a cure for the voices. Once Telogrus was opened, Serana set up a camping site and a personal study. Solace and destruction for the group came with the arrival of Lady Alleria Windrunner. Although Serana never got to meet the war hero in person she was able to watch from a distance in admiration. However, the feeling of overwhelming joy was soon snuffed by a sudden and violent shock. While in horrific stasis, Serana was forcefully being transformed into a creature of the void. Luckily for the now Ren'dorei people, Alleria and a champion managed to interrupt the ritual midway. Although the whispers were stronger than ever, Serana could already feel the benefits of her new form. Her hair changed to a dark purple and her eyes to a ghostly, striking ethereal blue. Her skin turned pale and deathly, yet she felt more beautiful than ever. Beyond physical appearance she was able to cast magic with extreme calm. With Alleria's teachings passed down to the Ren'dorei, Serana was not hopeless in her struggle against the shadows. War of the Thorns In the War of Thorns Serana assisted the Highborne's effort to slow the Horde forces. While successful, she and her forces were forced to retreat. While her soldiers traveled back to Stormwind, Serana remained behind to ensure minimal civilian casualties. Amidst the conflict she was attacked by a powerful Forsaken who managed to implant a dangerous rift on Serana's hand. The Fourth Siege of Lordaeron Serana served on the back lines during the siege of Tirisfal and Lordaeron. She found herself remembering to the orchish siege back in the Second War and often joked how ironic it was. "This truly shows how the Alliance and Horde are different, we siege capitals to reclaim them, the Horde sieges capitals to murder and pillage." While in battle Serana was confronted with immense pain by the mark she gained in Darkshore. In fact, her ability to cast was severely limited. Being in the back lines proved to be a blessing once the city was blighted. Once the siege was over and the Alliance lost, Serana lit a candle for the fallen soldiers. The Blood War Begins At the start of the Blood War Serana participated in the ongoing battle for Stromgarde. She also made several contacts with demons in hopes of reinforcing the war effort, including a fel lord named Zurilthun. Her forbidden pact was a well kept secret and Zurilthun subtly helped the Alliance without being seen. To fulfill her part of the bargain Serana slew the orc lieutenant that butchered Zurilthun's cat. The Foundation of Dawnshire After hearing the news of Berwyn's death and the discovery of several Thyrin incursions within Hillsbrad, Serana contacted House Lightstrider with the aim of avenging her mentor. Once the call was answered Serana, Dalren and Amelina crushed the Thyrin efforts in Hillsbrad. Knowing this was just the beginning, the three of them formed the Order of Dawnshire. House Lightstrider's army laid siege to Dawnshire (the fortress) and reclaimed it in the Alliance's name. The order and its intentions were then declared publicly. House Dawnsinger Once news of Dawnshire spread across the northern kingdoms, former members of the Dalaran Onslaught heard the call and reported to Serana. These new Ren'dorei forces greatly bolstered the army's ranks and also provided symbolic value. "It seems House Lightstrider and House Dawnsinger's union is reborn ten fold." Ghosts of the Past Conflict Eager to prove Dawnshire's spirit and reclaim the Ghostlands, Serana and a small force of Dawnshire soldiers participated in the Ghosts of the Past Conflict. The group spent most of the conflict bolstering the defense around the Alliance-controlled encampments. Serana was astounded by the Kaldorei's determination against the Horde. When she asked one of the Kaldorei about what bolstered their resolve they spoke of their goddess Elune and her teachings. At the tail end of the conflict, Serana found herself ill and in extreme pain from her mark. The void corrupted moonwell soothed it enough for her to participate in one battle, however, where she was injured by a blood knight. As a direct result of the conflict, Serana took up secret worship of Elune in hopes of gaining her blessing. Her new faith gave her confidence and optimism, it also increased her acceptance of the night elf culture. An Act of Kindness After the conflict Serana's state of health was deteriorating rapidly to the point it was life threatening. In desperation she sought out the Demon Hunter, Zevrad Stargazer with the hope of a cure - or at least a way to slow the affliction. Zevrad out of generosity engineered and provided Serana with a new device called 'the anchor.'. The anchor temporarily stabilized Serana's mark when powered by souls, blood or azerite. The Battle of Ferwich The Battle of Ferwich occurred when Serana was inspecting the newly developed Crimson Templars. The surprise attack spelled instant doom for the forces stationed in the constructing keep despite Serana's every effort to win the battle. At the climax of the siege Serana was crushed underneath several battlement stones, luckily however Amelina and several Crimson Templar survivors recovered her body successfully. She was taken into care immediately, where the right side of her face had to be reconstructed due to the severe damage. Afterwards Dalren brought her to life via a sacrificial blood ritual, where he gave his right eye. Although the ritual was a success Serana was transformed into an undead, with an extreme reliance on blood to stay functional. Serana despised her new state as an undead at first, viewing herself as deformed and vile. But, after a month spent with Dalren, Serana grew accustomed and even enjoyed her new form (with the exception of her torn right ear and facial scar.) As an exercise to help her cope, Serana listed three positive aspects of her new form. "My eyes." "My skin." "No more void whsipers." Reclaiming Dawn's Peak Coming soon Found Kin Coming soon The Long Road Home Coming soon A Battle of Crowns Coming soon The Howling Winds of Change Coming soon Unique Spells and Abilities Lion's Gaze (Passive) While Serana's eyes are dark purple she is able to summon void spirits from enemy corpses. Serana also gains an increase to her necromatic ability, including the power to animate geists. Phoenix's Gaze (Passive) While Serana's eyes are bright pink she is able to leech mana from enemies and redirect it to herself or allied spellcasters. Serana also gains an increase in her arcane capabilities, including the power to summon a pure arcane familiar. Vampiric Embrace (Passive) Serana's attacks leech blood, which fuels her mark and allows her to cast empowered spells. Each physical strike or regular ability restores 5% blood power. At 100% blood power Serana's physical capabilities are doubled. Serana almost always starts combat with 100% blood power. Teleportation Rift (Active) Cost: 10% blood power. Effect: Serana summons a rift with her mark, allowing 1-3 targets to transport to a targeted location. Can be countered by the holy light. The rift lasts 20 seconds after summoned. Black Bolt (Active) Cost: 20-40% blood power. Effect: Serana casts a versatile shadow bolt to a single target. If successful, the bolt will deal damage in proportion to the amount of blood power poured into it and refund 50% of the blood power spent. Wildfire (Active) Cost: 100% blood power. Effect: Serana conjures a storm of fel, shadow or arcane fire dealing moderate damage to all targets within close proximity to the flames. Fel flames can be countered using arcane barriers, shadow can be countered with the light and arcane fire can be countered with fel. Relationships (WIP) Romances: Bryant Garrett: Bryant was Serana's first boyfriend and the romantic partner Serana treasures every memory of together. She is still angry at both fate and the orcs for tearing them apart. Serana would've given her life for him without any second thought, and to this day continues to sing (despite her terrible voice) because of his influence. Vincent Whinehelm: '''Vincent Whinehelm was a manipulative and misogynistic man dedicated to continuing his families' blood line. He used Serana's masochism against her and in the end got a child out of it, once he was finished with her he managed to get her exiled from the Scarlet Crusade. In the end Serana got the last laugh by ordering his death years later. However, her vindictiveness resulted in Amelina Lightstrider's disapproval. '''Family: Alea Dawnsinger: 'Alea Veriel Dawnsinger is Serana's sister and best friend. The two siblings have always been close despite their many petty arguments. It is an unspoken rule between the two to have one another's back no matter what, no matter the consequences. Even though Serana has trouble admitting she loves Alea, her affection is shown through the actions she takes. '''Teran Dawnsinger: '''Teran Valrin Dawnsinger was Serana's father and by far the most influential man in her life. He believed in her no matter what and is one of the sole contributors to Serana's magical knowledge. Teran always acted in all his children's interests, and when he was lost the Dawnsinger siblings all cried for their individual revenge. '''Kiraun Sunwing: '''Kiraun Sunwing was Serana's overbearing, overprotective yet kind and caring mother. Although Serana and Kiraun fought regularly, violently and often, the two loved one another unconditionally. Serana keeps a photo of Kiraun and Teran in her villa. '''Velenara Dawnsinger: '''Serana's relationship with Velenara was an extremely toxic and strained one. They met for the first time in the Scarlet Crusade, but once Serana was banished Velenara began to despise Serana as a 'heretic.' Despite the hostility, Serana attended Velenara's funeral and gave her respects. '''Aerin Dawnsinger: ' '''Aurin Dawnsinger: Friends: Dalren Lightstrider: 'Dalren Lightstrider is Serana's best friend and second in command. The two met after the Third War, where Dalren recognized Serana as his older brother's student. While in the Scarlet Crusade they told each other stories, jokes or sometimes even sung together in hopes of lightening the mood after the chaos of Lordaeron. When Serana was going to be executed, Dalren managed to save her life via diplomacy which won her eternal gratitude. She eventually repaid the life debt during the Scarlet Civil War and ever since Dalren and Serana have served together in the Alliance military. Serana admires Dalren's endurance greatly, especially when faced with loss and heartbreak. After the battle for Ferwich, Dalren gave his right eye in a blood ritual to resurrect her. Afterwards they spent a month of recovery together, where Serana developed feelings for her long time friend. They are currently planning the retaking of Dawn's Peak. '''Adamar Autumnvale: '''Adamar Autumnvale is Serana's house guard captain and one of her second in commands. They share a common love of music, wine and history. Usually their non-professional time together is spent drinking and talking about the past. 'Garion Magnus: '''Garion Magnus and Serana met during the Ghosts of the Past Conflict where they had an in depth discussion. They touched the topics of history, the nature of magic, general politics and their mutual experience fighting against cults. After the conflict ended, Serana has been in loose contact with the mage. Quotes "There are larger threats on Azeroth than the orcs? Tell me, what race brought the Twillight Hammer here to Azeroth? What race supported Deathwing? What race rampaged across the Alliance kingdoms? What race was the Lich King? What race buffered the Legion's hold on Azeroth? What race under Thrall invaded Ashenvale in peace times? What race was Gul'dan again? What group continues to murder, pillage and rape across Kul Tiras despite now being 'honorable'. That's right, the Horde orcs. Even the Burning Legion's kill count pales in comparison to these black-blooded bastards." "I do a thankless task, for the Alliance!" "Like the phoenix of Quel'thalas I rise from the ashes stronger than before. Come enemies of the Alliance, feel my fire!" "My hatred isn't out of racism per se, its out of fear for the safety of my loved ones." "A free spirit will always triumph over a dominated one." "Want to know why violet roses are my favorite? Because its always the odd ones that bloom the most beautiful." "The problem does not lie with race, it lies with the Horde." Personality Traits and General Habits Serana is a somewhat confident, humorous and intelligent elf who expresses herself directly whenever possible. The woman enjoys being the center of attention in social occasions, despite her rampant and blatant awkwardness. Often whenever in a less than favorable social situation she will come up with some absurd concept in hopes of getting a response. She is also known to boast, albeit sarcastically. Serana is steadfast and proactive, which leads her to be stubborn, aggressive and slow to understand a broader perspective. She enjoys her own company, often while in isolation or in deep thought she walks around to get her mind racing. Serana adores her physical appearance and takes pride in maintaining it whenever possible. To every meal she brings a napkin and will always wear shoes outside to remain bereft of all dirt. Her irritation to certain noises can cause her to either block her ear or, in many cases, act in rage at the person responsible for said noise. Examples of noise irritations include: High frequency unnatural voices, waste hitting toilet water, voices through walls and a babies' noises. Serana's masochistic behavior often leads to a whirlwind of self destruction, especially regarding her relationships. It is hard for her to tell the difference between what she actually wants and what she wants in her own fantasy. She is an addict of negative emotions, especially self doubt and anger. Serana constantly 'debates' with herself and hates every moment of it. She is a devoted woman who shows great dedication and passion for certain goals and interests. Because of her sister, Serana is a knowledgeable source of information for history. Although many of the facts she tells others can be distorted due to her extreme political biases. Serana adores animals to pieces, so much so she is vegetarian because of it. When unoccupied and bored she can often be found in the wilds observing packs of wolves, going for forest walks and/or tending to the horses. Despite her preference for indoors, Serana every once in a while wants to go on an adventure outside. Recently Serana has also been overcome with thoughts and cravings of violence as a result of undeath's 'eternal hunger', and from it has grown increasingly sadistic. Physical Description WIP - Rewriting. For armor, see: The Oathkeeper's Vestments. Trivia * Serana is a guitarist and pianist. * She was given her name because her parents believed her to be a peaceful baby. Later in life the name's meaning would not suit her as much. * Though Serana is Thalassian, she does not speak the language of her people. She has began learning it, however. * Serana is proud to be an elf but relates more to the culture of the humans. * Serana's favorite hobby is writing. Sometimes she collaborates with Dalren to produce short stories. * Serana's mark changes color depending on what magic she is using. * Despite being born in Dalaran Serana always considered Stromgarde her favorite human kingdom. * Serana's favourite animals are dogs and cats. * Serana spends at least thirty minutes to an hour on her appearance every day. * She thinks that any Ren'dorei that dislikes the Alliance is a petty brat. * Serana's current net worth is 800 gold. * Voice claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3jhjSjpboc Theme Music '''Composed by Me: *Serana - Main Theme *Serana - Conflicted Theme *Serana - Romance Theme *Serana - Tavern Theme *Serana - Second War Theme *Dalren X Serana Piece that inspired me: *James - Recovery Artworks Serana by shalandrassil-dcqid20.png|Serana at the start of her Ren'dorei journey by Shalandrassil Serana Dawnsinger.png|Serana the violet rose by Michelle Ejdrup Serena Dawnwhisper raisejd staff.png|Serana the violet rose (with war paint) by Michelle Ejdrup IMG 20190213 200520 359.jpg|Serana by Keelarin In the Moonlight.jpg|Serana testing Amelina's strength by Doudren Serana's Hair Style.png|Serana finding faith in Elune by Nocturyn DawnStrider.png|Serana by Rotbladeart Serena.png|Serana peering into the void by Rotbladeart Annia and Serana final.png|Serana and Amelina atop Ferwich's battlements by Michelle Ejdrup Serana Lionsong.jpg|Serana after her resurrection by Popohnia Serana-0.png|Serana after her recovery by Jokosun (Void eyes) Serana 2-0.png|Serana after her recovery by Jokosun (Arcane eyes) Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|Serana attending a formal event by Aperns (Silver) Serana Dress - Gold.jpg|Serana attending a formal event by Aperns (Gold) Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance Military Category:Warlocks Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Dalaranian Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Blood Mages Category:Silver Covenant Category:Cooks Category:Shadowcasters Category:Fel Magic Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Arcanists Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Politicians